


Fast Car

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic, YES i repurposed my own gtop fic what about it, based on the tracy chapman song!, pretty fluffy overall though!, trigger warnings: mentions of alcoholism and abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: Jinhwan's got a fast car. Hanbin wants a ticket to anywhere.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRPLKIM (zouology)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouology/gifts).



> another bet, another fic owed!

“Night Donghyuk.”

“Night Hyung!”

Hanbin ran a hand through his sweaty locks as he bid his co-worker goodbye and started his rather long walk home. He worked at a small tteokbokki stand, as he had for the past five years of his life since he'd dropped out of school. The hours were long and he often smelled like condiments for hours even after showering, but it paid the bills and that was what mattered. It was difficult to get work in his little town (he often felt like ‘town’ was too generous a word, it was more of an urban village) as it was. He knew he was lucky. 

He trudged home, leftover food in hand, in the relative quietness. There was not a cat on the street, as was such in this place. Most people were in bed by nine o’clock on weekdays and it was well past ten now. It didn’t bother Hanbin though, he liked to take the time his walk afforded him to muse. To think about all his _what-ifs_ and _could’ve-beens,_ the spark of hope in chest not yet stamped out. Most of his fantasies involved Seoul, their nation’s capital, that he’d only seen in pictures and heard about from the off tourist that mistakenly wandered into their town. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the roar of an engine behind him. A flash of red sped past, head lights and blaring music to boot. Hanbin stopped momentarily and blinked before resuming his walk. He knew exactly who that was- not many people in their area owned a car. Kim Jinhwan was his name and his father worked for the local government council, which explained the rare luxury of a vehicle. He was just a year older than Hanbin, still in high school and the talk of the town, known primarily for his underage drinking and more liberal train of thought that he voiced quite frequently. It was the classic trope- the rebellious son of someone with authority. The fascination was understandable.

Hanbin’s tired feet finally brought him home, a small one-bedroom shanty that’d definitely seen better days. He closed the door quietly behind him and his nose settled into the customary smell that he’d associated with it from a very young age: alcohol. It wasn’t even coming from the small, immediate living room- Hanbin treated the small couch in it as his own bed and tried to keep it as clean as possible. Stepping out of his shoes, he walked across and peeked into his father’s bedroom. The man was asleep, small green bottles strewn everywhere. The stench was even worse inside and Hanbin wondered how many days it’d been since he’d showered. The extra tteokbokki was left near the bed soundlessly, and the door was closed in the same manner. He then showered quickly and laid down on their lumpy sofa to try and get some shut-eye, still dreaming of better things… fully aware of how self-destructive he was being. 

**

“Hyung, will you come to the bar tonight?” Piped Donghyuk the next day. Donghyuk was essentially his best friend. His only friend, at that.

Hanbin side-eyed him as he placed rice cakes on sticks. “I don’t think so, Dongdong. I’m short on money as it is and all I want to do is go home and sleep after work.” It was common knowledge in their village that Hanbin’s mother had left him and his alcoholic father to go to Busan _, ‘in search of better things_ ’, which left Hanbin to be the sole breadwinner. He wasn’t ashamed of it, but he did sometimes resent that he still cared about the alcoholic mess in his home that just leeched off his paycheck to buy more soju. 

The younger boy patted his back.

“Don’t worry about that, hyung. I’ll pay for the drinks. I just want you to have a little fun for an hour or two- you remember what that is don't you?" Hanbin knew his friend meant it in jest, but all it did was remind him of how much of a mess his life really was. He didn't want to make the other feel bad though, so he managed a small smile. Donghyuk squeezed his arm. “So what do you say? Will you come?”

It had been a long time since he’d interacted with anyone other than his co-worker. And he did deserve some down-time, dammit.

“Alright. Okay.” 

There were only two watering holes in the village: one for the teenagers and young adults, the other for the old-timers. Hanbin’s father spent most of him time in the latter, if he wasn’t in bed. Hanbin and Donghyuk presently walked into the former, a large dimly lit room with a fridge in the corner stocked with soju. This acted as the bar, and the man selling was the bartender. The younger boy bought two bottles and managed to locate an empty table, a real feat considering the place was packed like a tin of sardines. 

They drank in a comfortable silence between them, occasionally interrupted by the group of raucous boys seated behind them. They'd both worked long hours today, and weekends were often busier that the rest of the week. The table behind them erupted in loud jeers for the umpteenth time and a nasal voice rang out: 

_"I don't really see the problem with homosexuality, though. Wouldn’t a guy give better head?"_

Hanbin turned to see who it was, though he didn't really need to. Jinhwan, the one and only, sat at the center of the gathering, a throng of people around him as per usual. He wore a loose black t-shirt that left his collarbones and tattoos (another sign of rebellion) exposed. They locked eyes for a second before Hanbin turned back to Donghyuk. 

"I'm gonna go out for a smoke."

The cold air seemed to refresh Hanbin as he stepped outside. He'd always preferred colder weather anyway; chilly days meant less people were willing to cook and more tteokbokki was sold. Though if he were being honest, he had yet to think of a cause to save for. There was just too much that they needed at home to choose from. _Maybe I'll save up for a car,_ he thought bitterly as he lit his cigarette. 

"Hey, can I get a light?"

Hanbin knew who it was before he turned around. _Jinhwan_ , in all his flushed glory, cheeks rosy from alcohol and arguing with the other patrons. He often thought that perhaps he was talked about so much also because of his mere physical appearance- he looked out of place in their shoddy village. Delicate features, angular face, feline eyes and pouty lips. He was gorgeous. 

Jinhwan noticed him staring and smiled impishly as the younger boy struck another match to light his cigarette. Hanbin's hands shook slightly, and he vehemently tried to tell himself it was only because of the cold.

"Knew I'd find you here." A deep drag once it was lit. "I miss you, Hanbin. I can't stop thinking about you."

That was Jinhwan for you: spoiled, brash, heart on his sleeve. Hanbin couldn't be more different. He dared not open his mouth to answer, afraid that his tongue would betray him if he did. Because when he dreamed about a better future, it almost always included the older in it. But he couldn't very well just come out and say that, could he? Jinhwan himself seemed to not be waiting on a reply anyway, as if he knew that Hanbin wouldn't engage. 

The younger boy took a puff, trying to re-organize his thoughts.

“You know; you probably shouldn’t talk about that gay stuff to everyone at the bar. People might think…”

“Let them think.” Jinhwan said, his tone indicating finality. He took another puff, "Who'd you come here with?" 

"Donghyuk." Hanbin mumbled.

Jinhwan nodded absently, ashing his cigarette. In the very next second he had Hanbin pushed against the wall, mouths fused together in a desperate kiss. 

Hanbin almost gave in; it'd been too long and Jinhwan's mouth just felt too damn good, but he summoned every rational thought in his head and pushed the other off. 

"What the- _yah!_ We shouldn't- you know we can't do that here! What if someone saw us?!"

The older boy's bottom lip jutted out in a pout, made plumper due to the force of their kiss.

"I bet they wouldn't mind in Seoul."

Seoul. _Seoul_. The word rang in Hanbin's mind, almost mocking him. He swallowed dryly.

"Well... we're not in Seoul, are we?"

"No." Jinhwan laughed quietly. "No, we aren't. Come back inside, I'll buy you a drink."

Several drinks later, Hanbin was as drunk as he'd ever been and actually laughing at the jokes being made when the bar closed for the night. They all filed out into the street in their drunken stupor. He turned to Jinhwan to bid him goodnight and commence his stumble home, but was held in place by the older boy's firm grip. 

"Come on a drive with me." He insisted. He hadn’t been drinking as much, and a part of Hanbin's brain wondered if this was his plan all along. Jinhwan's eyes shone with vulnerability and a hint of moonlight and Hanbin found himself nodding. 

They got into Jinhwan's car together and the older revved up the engine far too loud before they took off. He drove fast and Hanbin liked the way the adrenaline perked up his buzz. There was no destination as such- the next village wasn't for another thirty miles and Hanbin knew that the other couldn't just waste gas by visiting it.

Jinhwan had one hand on the steering wheel and the other wrapped around Hanbin's shoulder and, maybe it was because he was tipsy, but it felt nice. Felt like he belonged. _Like he could be someone._ Hanbin giggled out loud at the last thought. 

Jinhwan looked over at him fondly.

"You doing okay?"

The younger boy nodded, grinning.

"You've got a fast car." He broke out in more giggles. "Is it fast enough so we can fly can away?"

Jinhwan laughed right along with the terrible joke, mussing the other's hair.

"Where do you want to fly away to, huh?"

"Seoul." Hanbin said, not needing to think twice. "Though any place is better, honestly."

**

It was a month a few stolen kisses later that Jinhwan and Hanbin finally talked again.

Hanbin woke up one night to light rapping on his door and assumed it was his father back from the bar, only he remembered that he was back earlier on in the night (he had the black eye to prove it) and his father's knocking was never soft. Pulling a shirt on, he got up and opened the door groggily. 

Jinhwan stood on the other side, bouncing on the balls of his feet, nervous energy coming off him in waves. His expression changed immediately when he saw the younger boy’s face. Slender, cautious fingers reached up to lightly caress the bruise surrounding Hanbin’s eye. 

"Did he...?" He whispered. 

Hanbin nodded, gently taking Jinhwan's hand off his face. He was sleepy, hurting and frankly, a little annoyed. What if the older boy had run into his father, and had been the one with the black eye instead? Jinhwan should know better.

"Why are you here, hyung? It's late."

The older boy puffed up his chest and stood up straight, gathering his resolve.

"Let's run away, Binnie."

Hanbin closed the door behind him, in case his father woke up from his sleep.

"Run away?" He parroted, eyes wide. "Jinan, what are you-"

"I've got a plan to get us outta here." Jinhwan insisted, as if he hadn't heard Hanbin's question. "I've got my car and some cash saved up from nicking from my dad's wallet. I just need around a week more and then I'm, _we're_ , good to go. I'm sure you have a little money you've been saving for bills?"

The younger boy stared at Jinhwan as if he'd grown a second head.

"What- where are we going?"

"To _Seoul_ , Binnie."

It hit Hanbin like a ton of bricks: the sincerity in the other's eyes and the implication of his words: Jinhwan wanted to go to Seoul with _him_.

"You... want to run away with me?" He asked slowly, just to be sure. 

The younger boy took the other's hand, the action filled with purpose.

"Yes. I'm sick of living like this, of _loving_ like this. Together, we can get somewhere."

His words were flowery and smacked of a k-drama but Hanbin heard his message loud and clear. His heart leapt in his chest with every syllable; despite having the odd friend, it could be reasoned that he'd never really had anyone _love_ him. Ever.

They locked eyes and Jinhwan leaned into his space carefully, unlike the time behind the bar, letting their lips meet tenderly under the moonlight. This time Hanbin tried to pour everything he was feeling into the kiss. His arms circled around Jinhwan's petite waist as he deepened it, letting his tongue wander into the other's sweet mouth. He was rewarded by a soft moan from the older boy, whose own fingers were entwined in the Hanbin’s dark hair. 

They parted breathing slightly heavily, foreheads still touching. Jinhwan touched the younger boy's face affectionately.

"You're a gift from the gods." He whispered. "So beautiful. I refuse to let you rot here."

Hanbin closed his eyes, hoping his blushing would be hidden in the night as he breathed in Jinhwan's scent.

"I'll come with you." He said quietly. 

A dazzling smile broke out on the older’s face, as bright as Hanbin thought Seoul itself to be. He was rewarded with another kiss, then a series of kisses all over his face. 

"I love you, hyung." Hanbin chuckled despite himself. "God, I love you so much." It felt so right to say it. So easy. Probably the easiest thing he’d ever had to do in his life of hardship.

Jinhwan rested his head against the broad chest in front of him.

"I know, Hanbin. I love you too."

**

Hanbin thought it'd be no problem at all to get used to the idea of leaving with Jinhwan and starting a new life together, but he couldn't have been more wrong. He found himself glancing over at Donghyuk from time to time as they made tteokbokki together. Wouldn't he miss this? Didn't Donghyuk, being his supposed best friend, deserve a heads-up? Throughout the day he found himself opening and closing his mouth in lieu of a big goodbye speech, but he could never summon the right words. And he wanted it to be meaningful- not the usual half-assed stuff that came out of his gap. In the end, he said nothing. 

The most troublesome part of this dilemma, however, was Hanbin's father. It disturbed him predominantly because he didn't want it to, which made the whole ordeal even worse. How could he still care about someone so abusive and self-destructive? Someone who, Hanbin was sure, didn't care about his son in the slightest. He wondered what his father would do once he left. Maybe he'd force himself to get sober and work, out of necessity. Or maybe he'd just... Hanbin shook away the thought as he did his usual chores around the house. 

Then, there was the concept of leaving all together. No one left their town. Ever. Not even to the neighboring villages- it just didn't happen. Hanbin's mother had been one of the first in a long time. And for all his dreams of the capital, it wasn't as if Hanbin wasn't proud of their little community. There was something to be admired in the spirit and hospitality of the villagers, though the majority had just enough to make ends meet. He found himself in a strange headspace; opposing every time someone praised their village, yet arguing if someone were to admire the city. 

**

The week passed quicker than usual. On Sunday night, Hanbin found himself walking up his dirt lane to Jinhwan's car with his valuables and a change of clothes in a small rucksack, heart in his throat. The red metal glinted in the moonlight, somehow serving to make him even more nervous. The owner himself was leaning against against the hood, smoking a cigarette. Hanbin walked right up to him and the two looked at each other for a minute. Jinhwan cocked his head to the side, brows raised in question. 

"Come on, let's get going." The younger boy gulped.

The older laughed softly while putting out his cigarette, reminding Hanbin of the stream that flowed behind his house.

“Not till you tell me what’s on your mind.”

Hanbin sighed. Of course Jinhwan could see right through his false bravado.

"Don't you- don't you want to go?"

Jinhwan smiled fondly, raising his hand to stroke the dimple that appeared presently on Hanbin’s face. The younger leaned into the touch, eyes closing as he did. 

"I do," Said the older boy finally, "But you have to want to as well, Hanbin. This has to be your choice too."

"I just..." Hanbin faltered, clutching the hand against his face. "My dad- I've taken care of him for so long. It's difficult to just leave him, even though he's an asshole. Is that fucked up?"

"It is." Jinhwan nodded. He pressed a kiss to Hanbin's palm. "But we've gotta make a decision. Leave tonight or live and die this way."

Jinhwan was being dramatic, but he wasn't wrong. If not now, not ever. Hanbin saw his future flash before his eyes: more beatings from his father, working at the tteokbokki stand, burying his father, marrying a girl he didn't even like, having a kid, not being able to afford the kid... He shuddered. 

"I choose you." He said with more certainty than he'd felt in a while. "I choose us."

Jinhwan smiled a gummy smile and threw himself into the other's arms. They hugged, holding each other close. The both of them really felt it then, the gravity of what they were about to do. 

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you... scared?"

"...terrified." The two laughed as they broke apart. "But it's definitely easier with you by my side."

Hanbin grinned, dimples and all. It was good to hear that Jinhwan needed him just as much. It was also good to know that he wasn't the only one just a second away from asking if they could postpone their getaway. 

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two boys got into the car and started their drive to Seoul with a small country map that Jinhwan had managed to steal from home. As the moonlight passed over the two of them in slivers on the dark road, Hanbin decided that maybe him and Jinhwan weren't so different. Neither had anything to prove, nor to lose. 

_"...Hanbin!"_

Hanbin grumbled in his sleep, turning his head to the other side.

"Bin-ah, wake up! Wake up!" 

Hanbin cracked his eyes open, only to be greeted by dancing lights. He sat bolt upright in his seat, taking in their surroundings. They were on a highway of some sort, driving towards a cluster of buildings on the horizon. Jinhwan noted his expression and started laughing in glee as he accelerated. Soon the younger joined too, both of them giddy with happiness and excitement. City lights lay out before them and Jinhwan's arm felt nice wrapped round his shoulder.

Hanbin decided he was going to be someone. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 i originally wrote this for gtop- it's under my works and is titled 'Seoul' if you were interested!


End file.
